Anime Mix: Devon chronicle's
by Hoots Co
Summary: this is not only these two anime but almost every anime that I can think of so it will be a long story.
1. The beginning

Chapter 1. The loss

Every story has a beginning; mine is just more messed up than most. I grew up in__ the worst city in the world. We made the news 7000 times- for all the wrong reasons. In fact, when we had our own paper the ___ chronicles, our city was the top story every day. Guess who was frequently on the front page? That's right me. I wasn't on there for being a good citizen or for getting elected mayor. Nope I was on there for murders, drug dealing, and bribing cops. So if you go soft and can't handle adventure then put this book down and walk away now. If you aren't then you came to the right fireplace, but we aren't telling stories here, we are telling nonfiction stuff.

This goes back about 2 years ago, to when I first met my best friend Carlos. We were working in Burger King (B.K.), my manager was a girl named Etna who eventually became my GF, but that is later in the story let's starting here.

I sat there watching my cousin O, try or attempt to pick up chicks in the burger king where I and my homie Carlos worked. The sound of patties sizzling on the grill awoke me from my trance to make me realize that it wasn't a patty that was sizzling on the grill, but my apron. So I immediately threw it in the freezer to avoid the yells from my smoking hot manager. I had the biggest crush on her, but my fear of her over came that. Once when Carlos made a "smart remark" to her then she smashed his head into the freezer door and told him that he would have to spend the rest of his shift in the freezer. So I am afraid of what she would do to me! I walked up and told Carlos that I had to do cashier, he just shrugged his shoulders and walked back to grill to have a fire go up in his face which naturally made our hot but crazy manager yell at him. Carlos is the most understanding person I know, whenever she yelled at him he just shrugged his shoulders and said "sorry homes" and just kept on working. She never caught me so I just kept quiet took over someone else's shift. After I finished my shift me, Carlos, and O would walk back to our little crib on the corner of Clifton, and Orange Street. As we entered the house O tossed a roll of money that seemed like it held about 25000 dollars in it, towards me. "There is the pay for the month right?" O said as he walked in past me and sat down on the sofa. "Damn, Holmes" Carlos said as he entered the door last. Carlos sat there messing with the lock on the door for about 5 minutes, as I went into the bathroom to check myself out (Since O bought a lock that is almost impossible to unlock and lock from the outside, than from the inside whoever enters the house last has to lock it, which is always Carlos). "Any way I just made a new business deal with a man named MomokichiMomoi." O said as he began flipping through the channels on the small TV lined up on the nasty looking wall. "Look" Carlos said as he walked past O into the kitchen. "I appreciate all the money that you are bringing in, but I don't like the feeling of you selling drugs to big names like that… in fact I don't like you selling drugs at all" Carlos said as it sounded like he was getting a glass of water. "Don't fret man" O said as he just kept at the TV. "Whatever" Carlos said as he took his spot on the couch, when I came out the couch was full of dumb, and dumber. So I just went in the kitchen to count the paper (or money). "Man, who would give a person 30000 before the stash even arrived." I said as I finished counting the money. Well I guess by next week we will find out. By the time I was done dividing up the money, it was about 12:00 midnight, and since me and Carlos didn't have to go to work until about 1:00 in the afternoon I went into the living room. Carlos and O had gone upstairs to the two rooms they had. I didn't have a room up there I just stood guard downstairs. While sleeping on the pull-out bed/ couch we owned.

By the time I woke up it was 10:00 in the morning and I was the first person up as always. Once I got up and got dressed up in my Vans, and my shirt which actually had little Vans on it, and my long black jeans which read Vans on the side. I was naturally sagging my pants as I organized my hat over my fro that sat nice and neat on the top of my head. I kept my pick in my back pocket. As I approached O's room to awake him I walked in on his GF, Gidget. She was totally naked, and man did she look good. "You know" I said as I walked in on her, 'look at herself time' "He is the only lucky guy in this house" I said as I leaned on the door entrance looking her up and down. "And what makes you think that" she said as she clearly began to show more of her body than needed. "Well, he is the only one who gets you" I said as I walked away from the door. I am sure that she wanted to respond, but I looked at her as my relative 'by law' more than my cuz's girl so I didn't have any emotional or sexual attractions to her. I banged on the Carlos's door to let him know to get up. Then I went back down stairs and sat on the couch waiting for 12:30 to come. By the time 12:30 came everyone in our house was up and dressed. Me and Carlos bid our ado's and went down the hill on foot to the burger king as O drove his Cadillac 300c up in the other direction.

"Hey, man did you know that Gidget was up in the house?" Carlos said as we walked. "Yea" I said. "Dude, your cuz is breaking all the rules we have man" Carlos said as we began to cross the street. "Just chill, I will set him straight tonight when we get back, O.K." I said as we entered the parking lot. "Today is going to be a long day" I said as we entered the Burger King.


	2. A dance with the Devil

Chapter 2: A dance with the devil.

As me Carlos walked onto the B.K. lot, we passed cars with teens in it making out, we passed a car where a kid was trying to get some nude action but his girl was too embarrassed to take it that far in public. "So, man who are you going to take out to the dance tonight?" Carlos said as we walked up to the back door of the B.K. Even though it was summer, our school still held dances for the kids every month (I guess they think it will keep us out of trouble.). "I don't know" I said as I scanned the little access card that allowed us to enter the back of the burger King, "does anyone actually want to go with me?" I said as we entered the kitchen in the back. "Well I know one girl who is secretly in love with you." He whispered to himself. I don't think I was meant to hear him but I just shrugged it off as I walked up to the cash register. It was super crowded today, nobody was ordering but girls and guys alike were asking each other to the dance. For many it was the beginning of a new relationship from last month (most people only dated about 2-3 months around here before they begin to cheat on the other.). "I wonder where our hot manager is… what I am thinking she probably already has a date with that Goth boy Eric." I said as I leaned on the cash register. The sound of the cash register clicking made me stand up fix everything before I went to the back to check and see where Carlos was.

When I got back there was a crying manager and a Carlos which seemed a little uncomfortable. I have known Etna for a long time, she didn't cry when she had that fight with Alice in 5th grade, or at her grandparents funeral, or when she had to get that surgery in 7th grade on her leg, whatever made her cry must have been something pretty bad. I walked up slowly and said "Etna, are you OK?" She looked at us as if we were ostracizing her. "You guys don't want to be around a freak either huh?" she said as she prepared to lay her head on the grill. "Whoa, whoa!" I said as I grabbed her by her arm. I brought her back to where she could lean on the wall, but she just sank to the floor. "What happened" I asked her as Carlos went back to the cash register to keep things running. "My boyfriend dumped me for that girl Alice" she said as she began to sob again, "Wait, 5th grade Alice?" I said as I sat next to her and rapped my arm around her shoulder "the same Alice that is a coke addict, man your boyfriend is a loser, I mean to give up the perfect woman for a crack addict well he isn't the best judge of character now is he" I said as I hugged her. "You don't really think I am pretty do you?" she said as she peered up at me. I looked at her then stood up, "I don't just go to the dance with pretty girls, I go with beautiful ones. So do you want to go to the dance me?" I said as I watched her eyes light up as if I made her day. She sprung up like a flower, shook her head as she wiped her eyes. "Well then I will pick you up around 9:00." Before I knew it she had flown out the door, literally I hadn't seen her feet touch the ground she was moving so fast. Even though we weren't supposed to leave until about 8:00 we closed the B.K. at 5:00 so we could get ready for the dance.

When we got back O and Gidget were there, O sitting on the couch, Gidget on his lap. "Hey GG" I said as we walked in "why are you always here?" Clearly she took offense to this by putting her face up in the other direction. "Didn't you hear?" Carlos said as he fiddled with the lock for a bit "she got kicked out of her own house so she forced herself on us." I looked at her with a question on my face, she looked at him then me "maybe I just like it here" she said as she stuck her tongue out at Carlos "anyway my parents wanted me out by 15, so I guess now that I am 17 they thought I was pushing it" she said as she looked at me "and I thought you loved to look at me naked anyway?" she said giving me a glare. "Well I don't like you here every day, I mean don't you guys have sex ever time you're here anyway?" I said as I glared back at her. "Why would you care?" she said. "My ears can't handle the thumps and moans from upstairs any more, I hear any sexual activities going on and you sleeping down stairs on the pull out couch." I said as I beamed an 'I dare you' look at her. While this conversation was going on, O was asleep and Carlos was feeling too much tension and sat down on the couch and blasted the Tv. "Well any way man, we got to get ready for that dance" Carlos said to break the argument. "What girl would want to go with you losers?" GG said as she beamed me a look. GG knew I had a HUGE problem in the past with dating; usually they would end up being assassins sent to kill O or something. "At least our girls have their own place to crash" I said as I followed Carlos upstairs.

As we walked out the door, GG chuckled sinisterly and said: "Be careful not to bring her back, will you?" I didn't answer, but when we got into the car I thought about going back in there and kicking her out. My expression must have shown my thoughts because Carlos said: "Look man just leave her alone." I calmed down and pulled off in O's 300 C. First, we picked up Ino- Carlos's date and waited for Etna to pick me up -earlier she had insisted that the two of us ride in her car.

When we arrived at Ino's Etna wasn't there but I was sure she was coming so I told Carlos to take the 300C and I would wait for Etna. After he left I realized I didn't know what kind of car Etna drove. At first I thought to myself how can spot her vehicle from any other, but hers really stuck out. The vehicle is what most kids in the neighborhood call the Diablo; it was red with purple trim, purple rims and a spoiler that resembled a tail. As the car pulled up to a stop my mouth dropped down as I got in the car I realized that the girl in the car was like my dream Emo girl. Her red hair were in two tails, she was wearing skull earrings, a shirt that stopped halfway down her body showing her stomach, and a short skirt her whole outfit was purple, her boots were also purple fur boots. I had never been so happy in my life, when we entered the rec center, the dancing had started but she still insisted that we dance and we had a ball.

Half way through the thing Alice and Eric arrived. Alice single out Etna immediately. "Well, well, well who do we have here?" Alice said as she walked over to us. Eric and me did our little handshake thing and just stood next to each other and watched. "I didn't think your parole allowed you to attend public events?" Etna said got a glass of punch. Alice walked over to me and grabbed my shirt "why don't you dump this, bitch and come with me and Eric for some real fun" she whispered in my ear. "Sorry, I don't associate with coke addicts" I said pushing her away. Her reaction was angered but she knew that she couldn't beat me in a fight so instead attack my date. "Who cares, once you get her in the bed you will see what really makes her tick, now won't he?" Alice said as she looked at Etna "I mean Goth girl has a secret and that's why her lover left her for me" Alice said approaching Etna, Etna was just standing there with punch in her hand. "He is Mr. charming now, but once he see's what's under that skirt he will call you a freak like everyone else" she said as she knocked the punch on Etna's clothes "whoops, looks like you're going to need a change of clothes" she turned to me and was about to say something but Eric smacked in the face. "We all wanted to do it." He said as she sat there holding her face. By now the whole center was looking at Etna, me, Alice, and Eric. Carlos broke the silence with a "let's get this party started!" and the people went back to dancing. When I turned around Etna was gone through the doors of the center. I chased after her.

When I found her she was sitting on the hood of her car. "What the heck was her deal?" I said as I sat next to her, she was very distant. "You know she is right…" Etna said as tears ran down her face. "About what?" I said as I moved closer "OMG,"I said as I jumped off the hood of her car "are you a trans?" I asked. At first she did not answer then I turned around and had a tail wrapped around my waist and it pulled me towards her, I looked at head… she had horns and wings on her back. "Wow..." I said slowly as I backed away for a bit. She looked away in shame but I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up kissed hard and long until, I made sure that she knew that I cared for her. "I think that it is awesome that you're unique, but just tell me one thing." I said as I looked at her "can you fly?" her expression changed totally she looked surprised. "Of course I can" she said as she began to float. "HA! I knew that I wasn't dreaming you did fly out the door back at B.K.!" I said as I looked at the rec center "I got a plan." As I whispered the plan to her.

I busted in the rec center and everything stopped, there was blood all over my body. "Run while you can!" I said as the tip of a tail went threw my head and I fell onto the floor supposedly dead. Everyone backed up a bit while some worked on breaking down the locked doors on the other side of the center. "I WANT ALICE" the horrid voice said as Alice was pushed into the middle of the floor. "You test my patience for the last time" the voice said as the tail wrapped around Alice's neck tightly "say HI to Hitler for me" the voice said. In about three minutes everyone was out of the rec center, Alice had fainted and everyone else had run in terror. As I stood up with the "blood" pouring out of my head "man we make a team huh?" I said as I pulled her towards me "so how would like to officially be my girl?" I said as we got closer "does this answer your question?" she said as she pulled me down and kissed me long and hard like I had did her. She looked at Alice's colorless body trembling on the floor "maybe we took to far…" she said as she kissed me on the cheek "no one messes with my girl" I said as we walked out of the center hand in hand. "How do you think this will affect my school life?" she asked as we walked to her car "don't worry there is respect in fear" I said as I squeezed her hand. Her tail dripping with 'blood' and my head dripping 'blood' down on to my good clothes. We simple just walked off into the night hand in hand.


	3. GG's problem

Chapter 3: GG'S Problem

I watched GG pace back and forth for about 30 minutes, today was the day she was to confront her old boyfriend Garaa. "Look this is not a good idea." I said as she finally came to a stop. "All that stuff, the house, the jewelry is all mine!" she said. "Is that stuff worth dying for?" I asked. Her facial expression screamed "yes!" but she did not have the gull to say it. Instead she ignored the question. Watching about 10 minutes of just watching her pace I stood up "well let's do this thing" I said as I headed for the pantry. Our pantry was not filled with food, but weapons such as guns, knives, and I think there is a bazooka, and sword somewhere in there. The pantry was huge, about the size of a walk in closet stacked in the center was ammunition, then on the walls were guns and knives of all sorts of sorts and sizes, but we never let GG know where the stuff was just in case she got mad at some random girl for flirting with O, we didn't want her to go back to the crib and get a gun and shoot the other girl, or commit suicide there were times where she talked of it, and rather than take a chance we just kept everything personal secret from her.

I grabbed a 9mm and placed it in my back pocket. Garaa was known for torturing and killing people who enter his crib, and even though O sold drugs to him and his gang and that made us more or so "cool" I never take a chance. "If you are serious about this, then let's do it but at least let's have a game plan. What do you from them exactly?" I said as I walked back out into the living room and looked at her. At first she couldn't believe that I actually going with this, and I couldn't believe it either but I couldn't handle another day of her pacing and complaining. We have our problem's I mean I had to quit my job because of the fact that I was dating the manager, not the fact the manager was dating me. "He stole all of my money, my stuff, and the house that my parents gave me for my 16th birthday and I want it all back." She said as she looked at me. "So the plan is to waltz in there and just demand the house back? Well I doubt that's going to work so I have a backup plan" I said as I walked towards the door. "What is that" she asked as she followed me out the door, "run" I said as I closed the door.

The walk to Garaa's crib was 5 blocks, so if needed to I could always run back to the house where all the good weapons are, my 9mm wouldn't stand a chance against a whole gang. When we got there GG turned to me and said "you know, you're one of the best friend's I have. I mean that you would do this with me means a lot to me" then she turned to the door and began to bang. When the door opened smoke and smell of gin, and weed filled my lungs but I put it off to the side as Garaa stuck his head out the door. "What the fuck do you want" he said as he looked at me then GG then back at me. "Oh right, her shit oh ok come on in and get yourself" he said as he opened the door and we entered. The sound of the door closing echoed as if it were the sound of dungeon door closing. "Right it is all in that room that you used to sleep in" he said as he looked at her. "I am not here, to get my stuff but to kick you out" GG said as she looked up to him face to face. "And what do you think is going to make me do that huh? Your little punkass boyfriend?" he said to her. "Don't test him" she said as she pushed him aside "so you and your goons have fun packing up" she said as she pointed at the door. At first he had an urge to say something but just said "OK, but first let me show you this special room I made for you, if you ever came back" he said as grabbed her by her arm. I followed them to a huge room that had a balcony inside of the house, and at the bottom of the room was all white. "I already heated it up for you" Garaa said as he pushes GG into the white stuff.

I looked over as GG went head first in. "what is that stuff?" I said as I looked at him "cocaine, and it is warm which means she will be sniffing that stuff in about… well now" he said as he laughed "I would hate to be here when the cops show up" then he turned around and began to leave the room, I grabbed him by his shoulder and was planning to punch him until that dreaded sand of his blocked my punch and launched me onto the platform where all the crack was. "You have to make a choice, get out before the cops show up, or save your friend from her addiction? Have fun" then with that Garaa left the building. "GG" I screamed over the pile I saw some shuffling then she reappeared on the surface. "Come on GG, we have to get out of here!" I said as I got close to the pile, but I couldn't take the risk of getting addicted to the stuff. "You don't get it do you? This is all I need, I don't need your sympathy, or your help… there is enough of this stuff here to set me for life!!!!!!" and with that she went back under. As I thought about that day's event's it seemed to play out perfectly for the both of them…. Garaa got to show to her that he stilled had control of her, and she got an entire room full crack she could possibly need in her lifetime…. They planned it, not for me to be there but they had been setting up meeting's like this, and when her addiction took over again she must of demanded the house back so Garaa gave it to her…. But if she goes to rehabilitation then the house goes to whoever she wants it to…. Which by then the only person she will remember is Garaa… well that would have been the case if I hadn't come with her.

"GG" I said as I climbing the mountain of crack "who's my baby" I said as I moved closer. My plan was that if she gave ownership to O then he would inherit the house. "It's me O" I said as I got closer to her. "Is it really you O?" she said as she began to come closer to me, she was high she was actually fantasizing me being O. "yep, can you just keep saying my name?" I said as I grabbed her by her arm. "Garaa?" she said as she began to pull away from me, it must have been the way I grabbed her arm so I wrapped my arms around her "No, I am O" I said as I hugged her, "O…O... who is O?" she said as she still began pulling away. "Dammit woman my name is O!!!!" I yelled at her, and then I slapped her in the face. At first she began to stutter the letter O then her focus must of cleared in. "Devon, is that you?" she said as she began to look at me.

The sound of the cops busting in through the balcony made me fall down the pile, there was no way that I was going to get the same prosecution as her but I let them shove down to the ground and cuff me as they grabbed her and began leading her away. I couldn't tell what she was saying, but it seemed like her mouth formed the words "Thank you" and that was all I remember before being knocked out…………………..


End file.
